4-H Rabbit Projects
4-H rabbit projects are the one of the easiest things to do.Any type of rabbit can be shown,and almost any color. What kind should I buy? You should buy a gentle rabbit that does not mind being shown.Check with your local 4-H to see if the color of your rabbit is showable. How to show a rabbit... Now, showing 4H usually means that you work on your rabbit project (learning how to handle and care for your rabbit) with the culminating event being showing at a rabbit show at your county fair which may be an ARBA (American Rabbit Breeders Association) sanctioned event.You do not have to be a member of 4H to show your rabbit at an ARBA event but I recommend it. You will learn loads on how to take really good care of your rabbit. It is a youth run, goal oriented organization. There are adult advisors and volunteers who will be your project leaders. It's not just animals, either but computers, cooking, fashion, first aid, community service, - just about anything you can think of. You choose what you want to do. In California it is a Universtiy of California program divided up by counties and then by clubs within the county1. Find a show near your area. Search on the ARBA website. 1.You are going to need to get a rabbit by the deadline. 2. Contact the show secretary and ask her to send you (email is common) a show catalog. 3. Check the show catalog for the date, address, and start time of the show. Find the DEADLINE for entries listed in the catalog. 4. Fill out the entry form (contact the show secretary if you need help filling it out). Send in your completed form via snail mail or email (with just the info) with your money or pay the day of the show if it is allowed. You'll have to get there early. 5. Wait for an email confimration from the show secreatary (email) to make sure she got you entry and that the entry information (open or youth, breed, group, class, variety, and ear #) is correct. 5 1/2. Get the inside of your rabbit's LEFTear tattooed with the same ear # you wrote down on your entry form (5 letters/numbers or less). If you don't know anyone who can do this call the secretary and she will do what she can to help you make sure it gets done before you have to put your rabbit up on the table. Call her well before the show. 6. Groom your rabbit the day before the show and get together everything you'll need (grooming supplies, camping chair, carrier, food/water dishes, food, handful of hay, and water from home). 7. Get up before the roosters do to get yourself to the show on time. 8. Enjoy meeting and talking to everyone and seeing some very beautiful rabbits. Tell everyone you are new and you will make some very nice aquaintences for sure. Enjoy. For More on rabbits vist: Rabbit tricks and tips . Category:4-H Animals